In recent years, organic EL display devices, which use organic electroluminescence (EL) elements and are of the self-luminous type, have attracted attention as a display device that can replace the liquid crystal display device. For the organic EL display device, a seal structure is proposed to inhibit degradation of the organic EL element due to penetration of, for example, moisture and oxygen. The seal structure includes a sealing film covering the organic EL element, and the sealing film includes a stack of an inorganic film and an organic film.
For example, disclosed is an organic EL display device including a sealing member including an organic layer and an inorganic layer. The organic layer covers an organic EL element and the inorganic layer is formed on the organic layer (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).